


Shirtless (Manip)

by look_turtles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Derek and Stiles shirtless





	Shirtless (Manip)

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I was inspired by American Assassin

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipM5t_yRg6S3KZOUJ9UL6TUgImzeShp2qec4fyz5khJsvzriw5V-5IxV1a-sfuuqDw?key=VW1xdldsMml3cW5kNmpSR2s0MXJKeFRBX0l3aDdB&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
